(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the recovering of immiscible fluids in a vapor generator. More particularly, this invention relates to a vapor generating and recovering apparatus for vaporizing two immiscible components in a first chamber and condensing the vaporizd components in a second chamber and returning the individual components in separate streams to the first chamber. Even more particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and a process for carrying out a vapor generating and recovering operation using immiscible fluid components.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the cleaning of hard to clean objects, boiling cleaning solutions have been utilized in the removing of the undesirable particulate matter therefrom. The cleaning of these objects, tools, parts, and the like, is accomplished by immersing the soiled objects into the hot, boiling cleaning solution. In many apparatuses, at least two chambers are provided for carrying out the operation, one being for vaporizing at least one component of the cleaning solution and the other being for condensing and recovering the vaporized components, then returning the components to the vaporizing chamber.
However, in the use of two immiscible fluids having different boiling temperatures, the recovery of the fluids and re-use in order to maintain a balanced cleaning operation without the continual addition of one of the fluids to the system has presented a problem for use of a two component-immiscible fluid cleaning solution.